


Harry Potter: Absolute Psycho

by hweianime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Dark Harry, Dark Humor, I don't even know if there's gonna be ships here, Other, honestly have no clue how this is gonna go, we'll just see how this goes okay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hweianime/pseuds/hweianime
Summary: Yeah. So. The Dursleys messed up. Big time.





	Harry Potter: Absolute Psycho

**Author's Note:**

> I reread one of my old HP tumblr prompt things. I had planned to make it sort of lighthearted? But. Well. I got this. Hopefully it gets better. I don't know. 
> 
> Enjoy~

 

The Freak wasn’t always this freakish in his opinion.

 

Don’t get him wrong. He’s always been a freak. But. Less so. Once.

 

He’s not fond of once.

 

He rather enjoys himself as now.

 

Now is far more freeing. 

 

“Freak!”

 

Slowly the Freak opens the door of his cupboard and leans out with a smile. Aunt Petunia doesn’t really get enough smiles. No one does really.

 

“Yes, Aunt Petunia?”

 

The woman shudders at the way her nephew croons, his soft voice sweet, laced with insanity in her opinion. Sometimes she regrets what she’s done. Lily may have been an arrogant freak, but she wasn’t, she wasn’t,

 

She wasn’t _that_.

 

“Make us breakfast,” she pauses before whispering, “ _please_.”

 

The Freak’s smile grew wider, slinking out of his room. “Well, you did say please,” The Freak sounded genuinely satisfied at the show of manners, Petunia can’t help but hug herself as she realizes once again truly what the boy has become. “Bacon? Eggs?”

 

“Pancakes,” She whispers, sometimes it feels like all she can do around here now is whisper, “please.”

 

The Freak pauses, looking at her with consideration, “Pancakes?” He says quietly, “You do remember what I said about Dudley’s weight, right?”

 

Petunia nods vigorously, how could she forget? “Yes, yes, b-but,” she bites her thumbnail, anxiously, “it’s Duddykins’ birthday, and, and, it’s his birthday.”

 

“Oh,” The Freak blinks, “is it?” He breaks into a bright smile, laughing as he shakes his head, “well why didn’t you _say_ so, silly?”

 

“I’m sorry,” she looks away before she is violently pulled down by her shirt and is forced to stare helplessly into bright green eyes.

 

“YOU WILL LOOK AT ME!” The Freak screams furiously, desperately, he's always like this now, volatile, “YOU MADE ME WHAT I AM SO AT LEAST FUCKING LOOK AT ME! LOOK! _LOOK!_ ”

 

Petunia could feel her tears well up, what has she done? What have they done?

 

“Th-the pancakes…” is all she can say, because she is useless, all she can do is distract him, “ _Please_ ,”

 

The Freak is disgusted. Even now with his broadened views and enlightenment he cannot help but be disgusted by them. Disgusted for their normalcy. Disgusted for what they’ve done. Disgusted at how much he _wants_. “Fine,” he smiles, forced wide so all his teeth show to make up for the rage in his eyes, through the gritted grin he says, “Three batches of birthday pancakes coming riiiight up.”

 

He pushes past her, pulling out the bowls and ingredients before pausing mid-way and abruptly turning to her, so fast that she immediately flinches. “What do you say?” He prompts expectantly.

 

“Thank you.” She murmurs.

 

“You’re welcome,” The Freak mock bows before laughing loud and maniacally as she runs away in her own home.

 

* * *

 

“I must say,” The Freak begins, breaking the silence as he sits with his so-called family for breakfast. Dudley flinches at the sound of his voice. Uncle Vernon grips his fork and knife tighter. Aunt Petunia looks solely at her delicious stack of elaborately decorated pancakes like it was the only thing of importance in the world which the Freak approves of. “Sitting here with family really is nice. Even after two years, it still feels strange. I don’t think I could ever get used to it.”

 

He turns to Dudley with an ever-present smile, “Happy birthday by the way, how many presents did you get this year? Thirty-six?”

 

“Thirty-seven,” Dudley whispers.

 

The Freak nods and laughs like he had been told a particular humorous joke, ignoring the table full of flinches, before getting back to his eggs. He would have made himself pancakes too but he didn’t want them to forget how different he was to them. And besides, he likes his food savory in the morning anyway. “Good, goood,” he hums in satisfaction at the taste of his own meal, a full omelet with two eggs and bacon and cheese and mushroom. It’s delicious.

 

The price the Freak paid for a proper meal was high, higher than what most people pay, but it was worth it for his full stomach.

 

“So. I assume we have plans?”

 

“The zoo,” Petunia says, “W-we decided to go to the zoo.”

 

The edges of the Freak’s eyes crinkle delightedly. It seems everyone has finally learned to include him when referring to ‘we’ and ‘us’. It’s heartwarming really. He’d always wanted to go to the zoo. “Fantastic.” He purrs.

 

Vernon was trembling with anger, it was only his wife’s steadying hand on his shoulder that made him keep silent. Dudley bit his lower lip at the sight before taking a deep breath and turning to the Freak.

 

“Harry,” The Freak tutted and immediately the larger boy restarts his sentence, “F- Freak,”

 

“Yessss?” The Freak tilts his head toward him, looking at him with far too bright eyes and an unnatural and uncomfortable looking angle in his neck. it made Dudley think of the dirty old action figures he had broke, snapping their necks before he threw them at his cousin, laughing at how well the pair suited each other. It wasn’t very funny now.

 

“Can, can you,” he gulps, in the corner of his eyes he can see his parents looking worried for him, no not worried, frightened, _terrified._ Somehow that’s what makes Dudley regain his courage, “I just want a day at the zoo with just my mum and dad and Piers please.” He says, it’s strong, not whining like he would have done a year ago, he’s smarter now, smarter than his parents at least, as long as he obeys the rules Harry will be kind. Dudley knows he took some time but he’s learned, he can do this, “I’m, I’m not saying you can’t come, you can of course!” He quickly reassures as Har, no, the Fre, no, Harry’s smile slowly shrinks, “I just, please?”

 

The Freak stares at Dudley, and Dudley can feel the strength he had gathered slowly shrivel under the gaze. But he keeps his own eyes forward, refusing to stray from those bright green eyes that seem to burn into his own. It’s his birthday. He has strength here. The Freak had insisted birthdays be special days once he took over.

 

Then the Freak slumps over and giggles, “My Duddykins, have much you’ve grown,” he plucks a strawberry from the fruit plate, taking a vicious bite out of the plump fruit and delicately wiping up the red juice dripping from his lips with his fingers to lick off, “fine.” The Freak decides after finishing the berry, “As my gift to you, once you drop me off at the zoo I’ll make myself scarce until the end of the day.”

 

“Thank you,” Dudley breathes out, relief a cool balm against the buzzing tepid heat of anxiety, “Thank you H-Freak, _oh, thank you_.”

 

Vernon and Petunia are beaming too, so happy, proud of their son. The Freak can’t bear to look at them now. The tables have turned in this brief moment as his power has been triumphed again by a familial love he will never have. He can feel the him from _then_ wail inside his chest, caged inside his ribs, alone.

 

The Freak ignores the him from _then._ It is easier every day, but will probably always be as hard in the same way as each meal will always be delicious.

 

“Well,” The Freak says, not even hiding how put out he feels, “you are welcome. Excuse me.”

 

He takes his empty dishes and places them into the sink, giving them a quick wash before leaving, going back to his cupboard to change for his day out. Distantly he can hear his uncle cheering and loudly congratulating Dudley for standing up to himself. The Freak contemplates rushing out and attacking Vernon, clawing into the sweaty fat of his uncle, slitting him open with a kitchen knife, pulling out his insides and feeling the hot slick of bloody organs pulsing under his hands.

 

Dear uncle would not survive it this time.

 

But the Freak decides against it. Uncle Vernon has not violated a rule for weeks. Also, birthday. Dudley. He can be good for one day.

 

* * *

 

Okay so maybe that was too much to ask.

 

 _:.What am I doing to do with you beautiful?.:_ he sighs as he pets the gigantic snake happily in his arms _,:.I may have put fear into my relatives' hearts, but they’re really not going to be happy if they find out I did this.:_

 

 _:.Don’t let me go back there ssspeaker.:_ the snake hisses, the Freak must be crazier than he had first thought because this was actually bordering from psychotic to downright insane here, _.: I get sso hungry and it isss sssso cramped and lonely. Don’t let me live like thisss. I would rather die.:_

 

The Freak understands. Even if it’s all in his head he can’t help but feel the snake’s pain as real. And it wasn’t like he could whisk the poor thing back home, he was a freak but he wasn’t magic.

 

But he can do something.

 

_:.Okay. Is there anything I can do before that then?.:_

 

 _:.I want to see the sky again.:_ the snake hisses wistfully, _.: I want to be free.:_

 

The Freak nods, he doesn’t smile, it’s too hard. Picking the snake up, he’s briefly surprised at how easily he can pick up such a large animal, then again, it’s not very impressive compared to all the other freakish things he could do sometimes, and the snake did say they don’t eat very well. A sentiment the Freak deeply understands.

 

What is more unexpected is how no one even notices. The people who had initially freaked out at the sight of a boy carrying a giant reptile had immediately calmed whenever the Freak had looked at them with irritation. Fear was replaced with looks of befuddlement and blankness.

 

Freak frowns briefly at the tingly feeling in his chest, where the him of _then_ would usually sit and cry. He gets that sometimes but nothing this constant, it tickles faintly, Freak imagines this is what Mrs. Norris’ cats must feel when they’re happy. But without the happiness.

 

The Freak doesn’t think he’s felt proper happiness for a long time.

 

He sets the snake outside in the picnic area, it’s a sunny day, with only a few fluffy clouds in the sky. Immediately the snake finds a warm rock under the direct sunlight and hisses contently as it curls up.

 

_:.How is it?.:_

 

The snake flicks his tongue out, _:.It smellss not good. Ugly. It’s noisy. Tasstes filthy. Too many humansss.:_ the snake looks up at the sky, and, so soft the Freak had to lean in to hear, the snake hisses, _:.But it is the closest to free I’ll ever be.:_

 

 _:.I am sssorry.:_ and he is. _:.I wish I could do more.:_

 

 _:.You have done more than anybody hasss, sspeaker.:_ The snake replies, tongue darting in and out of its mouth furiously as it tastes the freshest air it’ll ever get in London. _:.Thank you.:_

 

The Freak smiles, its a watery smile, not very good, but it would be wrong to do it without any smile at all. He reaches for the rock he had found before, and with a tingling in his ribs, he smashes the rock down in a swift, unhesitatingly brutal slam onto the snake’s head. The snake dies immediately. It’s head unidentifiable in the pulpy red mess.

 

He lets himself pat the body of the now headless creature. It’s warm under the sun. The Freak hopes it was enough. He leaves quickly, sooner or later the snake will be found and he cannot be caught near it lest questions spring up.

 

Escaping to the nearest bathroom, the Freak washes as much blood off his hands, face, and clothes as he can. The splatter really only hit his chin but there were still stray drops everywhere else.

 

Like playing with glitter.

 

The Freak laughs. He laughs and shakes, and laughs until he cries. Nails scratching at his own flesh, as invisible pins and needles prickle into the skin.

 

The snake was right.

 

This is the closest to free he will get.

 

* * *

 

And then an owl comes.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you like my shit and have spare change, check out my ko-fi
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/hweianime/


End file.
